Of Flowers and Meanings : PewdieCry Oneshots
by X of the Living Dead
Summary: Various One shots based on meanings of various flowers. Containes different AUs, such as Kid!PewdieCry and Genderbend!PewdieCry.
1. 1) Thorn less Rose

Thorn less Rose : Love at First Sight

Felix sat in the backseat, his arms wrapped around a orange stuffed elephant(he called him Gandalf). The elephant was clearly a bright orange that had a smiling face sewed into it, it also had many patches of yellow fabric that have hid many holes that were made by the three year old.

The toddler wore an attire he didn't normally wear, his short sandy blond hair was tied up into puny pigtails. The clothes that he wore was a baby pink dress that had a white collar around his small neck and that ends were also cover with white frills with a white tights underneath and two black toddler shoes covered his feet in white socks.

Felix's blue eyes stared through the big car window in the upper right part of his point of view. Each minute, he could feel himself hug his stuffed elephant even tighter. The toddler at times looked at his elephant, Gandalf then his mother, who was at the driver's seat and had said nothing throughout the ride so far. He could feel the car stop and looked over to see his mother stepping out of the car, and slowly opened the door and hopped off his seat, now holding Gandalf in one of his hands.

Felix's mother walked over to her son and held his tiny hand as she started heading to the building with her son.

"Felix," The young women finally spoken, "I just want to ask if you actually want to see your new friends wearing this."

Felix looked up to his mother before smiling and nodding his head.

Once the mother and son stepped through the big front doors, one of the preschool teachers was already at the entrance, smiling at the two. The teacher looked over to the Felix's mother and told the woman when she should come and pick up her son.

"That's all you need to know Mrs. Kjellberg," The preschool teacher said, still have that same smile on her face. The blonde hair woman that stood in front of her returned the smile,

"Thank you Mrs. Jones. Now I do have to got to go." And with that Felix mother let go of Felix's hand and fast walked out of the preschool and back into her car before driving away toward her workplace.

Mrs. Jones then kneeled down to Felix, "Hello Felix, my name is Mrs. Jones now let's go and meet your new classmate." The teacher then held Felix's hand and walked him down the hallways toward a loud room on the left side of the wall, she then opened the door, showing many other toddlers, girls and boys, chasing each other, playing board games, drawing, etc.

Mrs Jones raised her hand to a bell and rang it, the sound of the bell rang across the room, most of the toddlers stopped and turned to their teacher. Some needed to be poked by their friends to noticed their teacher and Felix.

"Kids, this our new classmate," The preschool teacher said before she turned to him and whispered, "Introduce yourself."

Felix was slightly was scared by all the staring but managed to stutter out his greeting. "H- Hi.."

Many of Felix's new classmate waved and greeted back with open smiles, and some even started to approach toward Felix. Felix hid a bit of his face into his stuffy and his shy bright blue eyes stared at all the toddlers in front of him.

Even though, Felix noticed one toddler in the back that was drawing before. The toddler had short messy brown hair and had a white mask hiding his face that had a two black circles drawing beside each other and a straight line drawn right under the two circles. The brunette wore a bright green shirt and small blue jeans with white shoes that had dirt on it.

The toddler looked at him and then smiled behind his mask and waved. But that was still enough to make Felix's cheeks heat up and made him press his face even more into his stuff animal.

It was only in his later years did he realized that was actually his first taste of love at first sight.


	2. 2) Yellow Hyacinth

Yellow Hyacinth : Jealous

Felix and Ken laughed in the front of the class, they were having a funny conversation while playing a multiplayer game. Little did they know though, that their familiar masked friend, Cry was watching them from the back of the class, his right elbow was on his desk while his chin rested on his palm. Beside him was his friends that he have usually have hanged out sometimes, Russ, Scott and Snake.

The two males at the front may have not notice, but Cry have been glaring at the pair. Actually, many other classmates have not notice Cry shooting glares at their back, but Scott certainly started noticing it from the lack of talking from Cry.

A smirk formed on Scott's face as he leaned in on left side of Cry, "Aw, is Cry jealous of a certain someone~?" Scott asked.

The masked man didn't turn to look at Scott but his glare toned down a bit and lied, "No."

"Don't lie Cry, you're jealous," Russ joined into the teasing with a teasing smile on his face.

"Whatever." Cry replied before ignoring their further teasing and kept watching at Ken and Felix at the front of the class. Cry noticed that Ken was planning to do something as he could kind of see that Ken kept looking at the Swedish man beside him. Ken wrapped his left arm around Felix's face, his finger covering his lips. He then proceeded to smash lips onto his fingers that covered Felix's lips, making it as it seem that Ken kissed him.

It took all of Cry's energy to resist making a scene by getting out of his seat and punching Ken in the face. The American's hands were gripping the desk to stop himself, his fingertips turning white from how hard he's gripping the desk. He watched as Felix has a red face from what Ken did until he realized that Ken didn't actually kissed him and started to laugh along with him.

Snake noticed the Cry's position before looking back at Cry's face and commented in his usual monotone voice. "You're definitely jealous Cry, don't lie."

Cry pouted and still lied anyways, "Am not."


	3. 3) Variegated Tulip

Variegated Tulips : Beautiful Eyes

I was lost in those eyes

They were blue like the endless ocean

And shined like the stars at night

I seen them shifted in many directions

Left to right

Up to down

And many other directions

I seen the happiness and joy

I seen the misery and depression

I seen the shock and surprise

All in her lovely blue eyes

I look into her eyes once again

And will be the last time

But they didn't show happiness, misery or any kind of emotion

They were instead dull and lifeless

And just stared up in the sky

I put my hands on her eyelids

A tear rolling my cheek

And shut her eyes for her


	4. 4) Lupine

Lupine : Imagination

Sitting on the grassy fields of a park, Felix leaned against a tree for shade. His sandy blond hair was casually spread across his forehead, his bright blue eyes covered by his eyelids.

Everything at first was just pitch black, he could feel nothing, he couldn't move, couldn't see or hear. This place had made him feel very empty, it was as if he had no body at all. But every time it was like this, it always started with this black infinity that made him feel weird.

It wasn't long though till he could open his eyes to see a colorful setting. Felix's bright blue eyes could just see in the background was the skies. They were a mix of baby blue, light pink with various tints of red, yellow, orange, and purple just like when you look out and see the early steps of a sunset when the sky was very colorful. He personally was always interested to see the sky in this state. That was because like most people, when someone said 'sky' they think bright blue or just blue. Not those bright multicolored skies that he sees all around him at the moment.

The sky wasn't the only thing that he was amazed by though. The Swede could also saw giant fluffy clouds, except the difference that also always made Felix fascinated by them was the clouds here moved faster than they would usually have. As well, he could feel air passing fast by him and his mind telling him he was falling. Managing to turn his body to see what was below him, all he could see was gigantic floating balloons of various colors.

Felix tried to move his hands toward the giant balloons to try to touch it, but fails to before seeing all in a sudden many tints of blue and aqua before colliding with the surface which he could feel. The collision didn't make Felix feel any pain though, instead he felt as if he just waded into the water instead. Plugging his nose with his fingers and held his breath, Felix expected to not be able to breathe in this, but when he let go to breathe and forgetting for a second that he was in water and was able to breathe. Even though he was too busy being surprised by this discovery, he could feel his left foot not being engulfed by water, but air.

Before he knew it his face all in a sudden felt air, he looked around and found himself in a puddle. The Swedish man looked down at himself to see him wearing all red, hoodie, pants and shoes. Which has caused him to tilt his head a tiny bit in confusion.

_Twitch_

Felix showed a questioned look and reached to the top of his hand and felt something unusual. The young adult felt furry fox ears. Knowing that he was in a puddle his leaned forward to look at the water in front of him as a mirror, and there it was bright red furry ears to go along with his outfit. Why was he dressed like a half-human half-furry? He even found out that also had a bright red fox tail too.

By now he observed the new setting around him, it felt as if he was in a video games. He sees once again green grass with maybe a few tiny flowers, but the place has also look similar to the basic backdrop to Super Mario with the pale blue and purple weird looking mountains in the background.

"There you are!"

Felix looked up to see a another male, clad as well in the outfit, tail and ears as well. Except he was in green instead and clearly had yellow boots and a yellow blanket in one of his hands, as well as a white mask with a drawn on poker face.

First Felix had a look of shock before his face broke into a smile. He knew who it was. The other young adult here was Cry, his friend that only appears in this mystical place, he could actually even considered lovers from various moments between them.

The Swede paid attention now to Cry's hand in front of him before grabbing it, letting Cry get him up from the water.

"Hey Cry," Felix greeted with a friendly smile.

Cry returned the smile to Felix, even though it was actually covered by his mask, "Hey." He simply greeted back. The two friends/lovers turned to what was in front of them, a obstacle or as they call, a level.

The level looked like it was supposed to belong to a torture house. It had spinning silver blades, platforms that the guys could see if they looked closely had sharps spikes waiting to impale them, as well with a floating giant fist ready to crush them. Felix started running to the ledge of the grassy platform they were on and jumped toward the actual level, and Cry followed him but then jumped again but forgets that the next platform had spikes and got impaled, blood splattering everywhere.

Felix wasn't shocked or horrified at all though, it was because soon he could see a small cloud of smoke beside him and Cry was once again there, as they couldn't die in this place. They knew this was going to take a long time to finish this level.

It wasn't long before he quickly holds Cry's hand, both of them unaware that they were blushing as the setting fades and everything around them turns black, before it turned navy blue then later on to a lighter blue then to various other colors such as red, orange, yellow and purple.

Now they were in a whole new room, it was the opposite of where they were before. They were in white and grey room, it was a very empty room but it also had very interesting machines and signs in the room. Not to mention a pit of water, very dirty water since it seem to be a grayish brown color. Also, the two weren't wearing what they had on before.

Now instead of the red and green outfits, they both wore white shirts and orange pants with a orange jacket tied around their waists and have Long Fall Boots, but they most important thing they have now was that they both had a big portal gun that engulfed their right arms. Even though, Cry seem to have a detail on his shirt that had 'Aperture Science' on it in deep yellow, while Felix has the same but in blue.

Felix decided to play a joke with Cry though, and had a flirty look on his face and leaned over towards his buddy/lover.

"So.. Have you been here often?" Felix asked him with a mischievous smile. Cry knew what Felix is doing and try to stifle his laughter,

"No this place looks like shit! Who would want to come here?" Cry commented back, having a playful smile on his face and was stretched from ear to ear.

"But-" Felix couldn't finish his sentence as he started to laugh, which was soon joined by Cry as the two stood there laughing.

"Shit, I forgot what I was going to say!" Felix said between his laughs, which later on he managed to stop. "Wait.."

The blonde returned to looking flirty and once again leaned over to Cry and asked him a different question, "So do you want to solve some puzzles?"

".." Cry stayed silent for a bit before replying, his face still having a playful smile behind his mask. "No."

"What?!" Felix freaked out before returning to the original look on his face and asked again, but in a different way. "Come one Cry, just please say yes. Want to solve some puzzles?"

"LET'S SOLVE SOME PUZZLES!" Cry yelled.

"YEEAH!" Felix yelled as well before running into the room before them, then accidently falling into the pit of dirty water, and dying before returning back again beside Cry at the entrance.

It was now from difficult bloody obstacles to mind hurting puzzles.

After many puzzles, conversations, arguments and make-ups. Felix and Cry were busy laughing together, but Felix could see a signal that the change was going to happen and tried to reach for Cry, it was too late though. Felix didn't experience the same type though, but instead of the settings change, his body was soon starting to fade before he completely disappeared.

While all this happen, Cry stood there with smile, but a sad one. Now he must wait again for his only friend/lover to come back again. It was going to be a very boring and empty wait as ell since he could see everything around him starting to break apart.

Which leaved him floating a pitch black space of infinite.

"Felix!"

Two hands were on Felix's shoulders shaking his body.

"Felix!"

The blonde's eyes opened quickly. He looked up to see a burnette/blonde Italian in front of him, it was his childhood friend, Marzia.

"Marzia?" Felix replied before yawning, while Marzia let go of his shoulders. "Why did you wake me up?"

"It's getting late and you been sleeping all this time." The Italian female replied, before helping the tired male up. The two walked together back toward the sidewalk, leading to their next destination: home.

On their way home though, Felix couldn't help but wish what he had experienced once again was true.

_'If only..'_

((This is about the chapter before, but I saw someone in the reviews that don't get it. So actually the 3rd one that was supposed to be a poem about Cry x fem!Pewdie. It was in Cry's point of view about Pewdie's eyes, and the end he talked about how he always looked into her eyes, even when she have died. Hope that kinda cleared it up.))


	5. 5) Viscaria

Viscaria : Will you dance with me?

The brunette sits in one of those red foldable chairs that almost all schools have. Her chin and cheek rested in her palm and her elbow standing on the surface of the small table beside her. It was a grey plastic table, which was covered by a white table cloth, napkins, a candle and a vase of flowers in the middle of the table(each group of flowers are different for each table). While her other hand rested on her lap, resting on the smooth fabric of her lovely jungle green colored prom dress.

Tonight was a prom night, and this female, also known as Cry by many was sitting at the tables alone. She had only arrived with her friends, even though she didn't have a date with her personally. Her eyes darted around at the others, and they were filled with envy. Couples dancing together, some just leaning against the walls, talking or kissing and some at the food table. Overall everybody was enjoying the time in the gym having the time of their high school lives.

On the other hand, Cry just sits alone feeling gloomy and self pitying herself. A few days before tonight, she had an argument with one of her best friends and long time crush, Felix. The senior student have already forgot what they were bickering about, but she remembered how it ended, and she wanted to forget it. It was how she accidently just gushed out her love for him right in the moment.

_-Flashback-_

_"Cry! Be quiet. You're going to wake up the neighbors!" Felix told Cry. "Now just calmed down." _

_Despite looking calm on the outside, the male was honestly scared inside, he never seen his childhood friend get angry like this. He sat on edge of his bed looking up at the enraged female across him._

_The teen across what he had said though and kept yelling out of anger._

_"OH! NOW you want to pay attention to me!" _

_Cry's raised in the air as she stood, she was sick and tired hearing Felix talk about Marzia. It was always, "Marzia this" and "Marzia that"._

_"Why are you so obsessed with her! All you two did was talk now and then and only hanged one day before! You can't just say you love her and just want to marry her now!"_

_"Cry." Felix hand his hands in his hair as he tried to figure a way to calm Cry down. "You don't have to yell."_

_But Cry went on. _

_"You just keep talking about every bit of information about her and that's it! Have you guys actually went through hard ships together Have you ever had a little argument? Have you guys ever actually had REAL quality time together?! NO!"_

_Her hands, now in fists slam down on Felix's desk behind her. _

_"You keep going googly eyes about her and think she is so caring and supportive! But have she ever helped you? _

_NO! _

_And you keep forgetting about me! The one who always comforts you when you're sad and depressed! The one that you always hanged out with! The one that always listened to you!"_

_Her hands kept hammering against his desk after every sentence, making Felix cringe each time. Even though, he tried to calm her down but failed each time._

_"And you don't even care about me! You never asked about how I feel! You never asked if I was hurt! Sad! Angry! Or even happy! _

_And because you are so obsessed with the damn girl, which you don't even know how she feels about YOU. You never get to how much I LOVE YOU!"_

_Everything was quiet between the two teens, it took just a few seconds till Cry realized what she have just done. Her eyes hesitantly shifted to look at the mirror in front of her to see Felix behind her. His bright blue eyes were wide from shock and fear._

_"Cr-" Before Felix got the chance to say anything Cry just left his room and then his home. Ignoring Felix's cries for her to come back, she kept running down the street of the neighborhood till she reached her house._

_-Flashback ends-_

Now Cry just wished the school allowed other drinks not just juice, punch and water in this prom because she could really use a drink of alcohol in hopes to forget about the regretful memory. Even now she still remember after the confession slipped out of her mouth she felt so embarrassed, humiliated and wanted to take it back so badly.

She stood up, now her arms by her side before patting her dress a bit. The teen walked into the crowd of dancers, squeezing through all the dancing couples to find a certain couple dancing near the center of the center. She tapped the back of a redhead girl in a dark red sleeveless dress that reached her knees, her head turned to show her wearing glasses that covered bright green eyes.

"Oh, Cry. What is it?" Red asked Cry, her arms still wrapped around the neck of her partner and long time boyfriend, Russ.

"I'm going to go now." Cry replied, before walking away, and stopped a bit to wave to the couple before she continued to walk to the door.

Once she was almost there she bumped into something, it felt like fabric was it the lovely red velvet cloth draped on to the side of the large gym entrance. But if it was the fabric, then wouldn't she just walk though it still feeling it brush the top of her head and hair. She took a step away quickly and looked up to see the last person she wanted to see.

Felix.

The Swede was also shocked to see Cry, especially in a lovely jungle sleeveless dress, and with the skirt to be puffy and end a few inches below the knees.

"Cry.." Felix said, he didn't know what to say yet, being amazed to see Cry in a dress. He swore he felt his heart jump.

"I don't want to talk to you." Cry quickly replied, turning away from her long time friend.

Felix softly grabbed her arm. "Wait. I just want.. dance with you."

"I'm leaving, so you can't." Cry quickly replied, wanting to just disappear.

"I'm not letting you." Felix stopped Cry. "Let's just dance and I'll explain everything to you."

"But-" Cry didn't get to finish what she was going to say as she feel his hands holding hers. "Ok.."

The two walk back to the dancing crowd, they finally started in a bit to the corner of the crowd, wanting to divert attention away from them.

Felix's hands gently held Cry's waist, while Cry have hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. The two follow two simple steps, moving from back to forward and a occasional left to right.

"Cry, I'm sorry."

Felix began his speech explaining. Cry's eyes divert away from the Swede and did not say anything in reply, letting Felix to continue.

"I didn't mean to forget about you.." The blonde teen remembered back to the event.

_-Flashback-_

_Felix quickly stood up from the bedroom and left the room after his long time friend have left the room. He kept calling for her to come back, than later to just stop. At the end though, she already have left him alone. _

_Letting himself walk towards the living room of his house and dropping onto a one person couch. His eyes drifted away to see his cell phone that was decently placed on the table. Reaching for it, he looked into his contacts. The teen really need a person to talk about his problem too, but it has to be someone he can trust. _

_Anyways he looked at the list of contacts:_

_Anthony_

_Cry_

_Ian_

_Ken_

_Minx_

_Marzia_

_Definitely he wouldn't just talk straight away to Cry, that would be stupid and mess it up even more._

_Anthony_

_Ian_

_Ken_

_Minx_

_Marzia_

_If he talked to one of his guy friends, he doubt that it would end well._

_Minx_

_Marzia_

_Now Felix thought that maybe he shouldn't talk to Marzia, and the whole conversation would turn to a whole different direction because Marzia doesn't know much about Cry. So Minx was the only person he could talk to. He clicked on her name and called her, waiting for her voice to appear or voicemail and luckily it was not the voicemail._

_"Hello?" He heard the same feminine British voice. _

_"Hey Minx. I have a problem."_

_"Yeah what it is?"_

_Felix was starting to get second thoughts but decided to go with it._

_"This is a serious one and I don't really want you to tell anyone about it. Especially not Cry."_

_"It's about Cry isn't it?" Minx replied._

_He heard a slight fixed laughter but was gone."Yeah." _

_The teen admitted, before proceeding to tell Minx about what had happened._

_"Well.. I don't know what to say but.. just think about your past relationships with both girls?"_

_"Okay? But-" Felix was still unsure about what Minx have just said, and wanted to ask her again but she already hanged up on him._

_-Flashback-_

"I thought over about what happened." Felix continued. "And this might sound really cliché and weird."

"It already is." Cry jumped in. By now, more people have left, leaving them to be drifting them towards the center. But Felix have still continued, regardless of what Cry have said.

"I thought over about everything, and I mean everything. And I find that even though I thought I liked Marzia.. I only really liked her for her cuteness and looks she was almost more like a little sister to me. While what you really said was true. You always was there to support me and always was together, and I find myself finding out that I love you too.."

Now Felix was red as he had just confessed to his now newly recognized love. "So do you want to like.. Go out together?"

The couple is now in an almost empty room, with maybe a few couples in the corner or at the tables. Which have left them being one of the only ones on the dance floor. Anyways, Cry was a bit pink and took a step closer to Felix and placed her lips on his.

"This is also going to sound cheesy too, but I was waiting for you to say that."


	6. 6) Baby's Breath

Baby's Breath : Innocence

Deep crimson red eyes hidden behind shades followed a young female blonde that was on her way home. Her face was nuzzled into her red and green home-made knit scarf (also to hide her red eyes from crying), she wore a navy blue winter jacket that covered up her upper body figure, and a knee length black skirt with light grey tights that were engulfed by Taupe colored boots. Cry lifted his arm, his hand wanting to feel any part of the young adult. Instead, he didn't feel anything but thin air and heat from the blue flames that briefly engulfed his hand before fading away.

For the past few months, Cry have been obsessed with this female he didn't know why.

The first time he had saw her, he was in his human disguise. Walking through the large crowds of humans, along with some squeezing through people who decided to just stand there, looking for more humans to be dragged into his realm(and those people who decided to not let him through is definitely on his list). That is when he found her.

The girl was walking away from his direction. She was in dark blue tight jeans and a bright blue winter jacket with a rainbow colored scarf and a pair of Taupe colored boots. Cry took a step towards the female, he felt something different from her than he did from others. He suddenly felt his face especially his cheeks getting warm, and just stood there watching her walking away getting a glimpse of her face when she turned her pale skinned face from left or right. He decided to take a step toward her way, wanting to get close to her.

This girl looked so innocent to him compared to many other female humans, who were whores and only cared about cash.

Planning to take more steps toward her, knowing that he wanted to be with her. H then stopped as he noticed that she was not alone. A male was walking by the beautiful young adult. And he was with one of those dirty humans in Cry's eyes. The demon in disguise frowned as he glared at the male, green with envy. But he remembered: He was more powerful than all these little ants that inhabitant this world of the living, he could just easily sweep away this human.

Cry hid himself in the shadows as he watched as a big crowd of people weep as a casket that was lowered into a giant hole that lay in front of a gravestone. Cry was mostly watching the same blonde that was in the crowd. Her face covered in her hands.

This time he was in his original form and hovered toward his 'precious', his bloodied fingers touched her smooth hands and felt her tears that were between his fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Cry tried to assure her, even though he knew that she could not hear him. "We'll soon be together, _et absque me_.(1)"

From that event, he knew that each time he saw any male get close to her, he shall rid of them wanting to keep the blonde's purity. She may at each time he wanted her to stay innocent.

_Nam nesque manere in innocentia angleli._(2)

(1) - my innocent one.

(2) - To stay his innocent angel.


	7. 7) Yellow Rose

Yellow Rose : Friendship

The first time I saw you

I won't lie

I thought you were a wannabe big shot

But if it weren't for our teacher

I never would have got to know you

We shared many interests and

ignored our project and just played video games

Now you are my best friend

And Felix

or Pewds

You are always going to be my best friend


	8. 8) Mossy Rose Bud

Moss Rose Bud : A Confession of Love

Felix sat at his the edge of a fountain, it was Valentine's day and many people loved him so how did he end up there?

The Swedish's fingers fixed his tie of his suit, tonight was the senior Valentine's day prom. He was going to take his girlfriend, Marzia to the dance as his date. He patted his pants pocket to flatten them. Taking a step back from the mirror just to make sure one more time that he looked pleasant for his girlfriend.

Felix then left his room and went downstairs to where his parents were in the kitchen, his mother stood up with a smile upon her face. She walked toward her son and put her hand on his cheek.

"Now you better treat her right, Felix. And please, I don't want you coming home with grandkids that I have to take care."

"Mom! You know I'm not like that!." Felix replied, his face turning into a light shade of red.

As he headed for the door he looked back one more time at his parents, both of them looking at him with smiles on their faces.

While many other teens have already gotten their first car, Felix still have yet to get his first car as he is saving money for it. Instead, he got onto his two-seater blue bicycle, and rode fast toward the flower shop to buy a bouquet of roses. When he checked his wallet though, the price of the bouquet was way out of his budget. Instead he was only able to get a rose, and it was a mossy bud at that. (Because every other teenager got the rest of the roses for their dates.)

The teen got back onto his bike and decided ride a bit slower to Marzia's house. Once he got there, just like many other guys on prom night, act like a gentleman as he only pressed on the house ringer once and waited with the mossy red rose bud in his hand.

Felix's beautiful Italian girlfriend opened the door, and was amazed by her beauty. Her usual flowing out wavy hair was now held up in a slight messy bun with still her front hair let out which hugged the sides of her face. Her make-up was done well as well she was in a beautiful black and pink prom dress.

"Hi, Felix." She greeted her boyfriend in her cute Italian accent.

"Hello Marzia." Felix greeted her back, still trying to act polite.

"Felix," Marzia said, "come inside."

"Huh? But aren't-" Felix was cut off as he felt Marzia held his hand and he walked into her house.

The Italian leaded him into her living room. And sat on one of her lovely soft one seated couches, and she sat on the couch across him.

"Felix,"

"Yes?"

"Let's break up." Marzia said.

Felix's eyes widened at what he had heard. "Why?"

"I know you love me Felix, but not in the way I love you. You only view me as a sister, not like how I view as my prince. I know that you love someone else in that way. And tonight is one of the most special nights for us seniors, and while I was waiting for you I decided that instead of going with me, you should go and spend the night with _him_."

"How-"

"I can see the way you look at him, Felix."

His bright blue eyes were still wide, wondering how she knew. "Are you sure, I still want you to be happy." Felix said.

Marzia once again softly grabbed Felix's hand. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. If we just went along with our first plan, I would be happy but not truly happy. Knowing that I stole the special magic of his night from Cry."

Felix's eyes were no longer were wide an had a soft smile. "Thank you Marzia."

"You're welcome." Marzia said, "Now maybe you should go meet him now."

Now back to the present where Felix waits for his long time hidden crush, Cry. He already have texted the American to arrive at the park. He never said anything, secretly afraid that he'll get negative comments and thoughts from the people he knew, and from the people he love.

Sighing and looking back at the mossy rose bud now beside him.

'Would Cry come?' Felix thought, it already have been 7 minutes since he texted Cry and now thinking of the worst-case scenarios of what will happen.

The thoughts all stopped when he heard loud fast footsteps behind him. He turned to see no other person but Cry. Who was in his casual clothing a black hoodie and jeans with his red sneakers.

"Cry." Felix smiled.

"What's wrong?" Cry asked. "Did Marzia dump you and called me to comfort you."

"Yes and no." Felix replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Cry.

The blonde patted on the concrete edge beside him. "Sit down beside me."

Following what Felix said, Cry sat down beside him. "What do you mean."

Felix's hand went up to the top of his forehead, strands of his blonde hair fipped upward, pointing to the back of his head. "This is going to be hard to explain but.."

"Well Marzia did dump me, but so then I can.. How should I say this? To 'come out of the closet'."

"Wait what?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I.. love you." And with that he picked up the mossy rose bud and hand it to Cry. His face was red with embarassment, not knowing what Cry would say. He got nothing to lose.. right?

Cry's face was just as red as his. "Um.."

He took the rose out of Felix's hand. "Thanks?" He looked down at the rose fro a bit then back to Felix. "You're expecting an answer aren't you? I.. I love you too."

Felix smiled and his eyes slightly widened. "Really? You're not kidding."

"Do you think I'm kidding." Cry asked him.

"Nope." Felix answered as he leaned in to place his lips on his "long lost love's" lips.


End file.
